T17 & G17
by Zac3fronluver
Summary: Gabriella & Troy enter a dating service. Will Gabriella learn to love Troy even thought she might still love her ex boyfriend? ONESHOT


Troy was lonely, since his GIRLFRIEND broke up with him, he was desparate for a GIRLFRIEND. Gabriella's BOYFRIEND had past away a year ago, she's ready to move on but inside of her there is part that still remembers a promise she made to him. What will happen when they both enter a dating service? Will Gabriella learn to love Troy? **ONESHOT**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Flashback.

_One year ago__. Gabriella and Jake were in the car, and Jake was driving._

_"I love you, Gabi" Said Jake.__**(Gabi's ex boyfriend)**_

_"I love you, too" Gabriella said to Jake. "I will only say those 3 words to you Jake, no other boy...I promise"_

_"Me too, Gabi, me too" said Jake. All of a sudden out of nowhere a BIG WHITE LIGHT blinded both of them, Jake let got of the wheel, The car hit a pole, it fell and came crashing down right onto Jake._

_"NOooooo!!" Gabriella yelled and fainted. She woke up in a hospital._

_"She's waking up, Doctor" a nurse said._

_"Stay with us miss" said the nurse._

_"Where's Jake?" Was all she could manage to say._

_"The gentleman, with you...He didn't make it" That was all she needed to hear, before Gabriella burst out crying._

_"Nooo, he's alive... I know he is" Gabriella said crying._

_"I 'm sorry" The Nurse said, then Gabriella fainted, "We're losing her again, Doctor" _

Gabi was fine after, she came out of the hospital 3 dayslater.

End of Flashback

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Gabi, it's been a year, you gotta start dating again!" Sharpay told Gabriella.

"Oh really, have you ever had the most important thing in your life taken away...No...I didn't think so" Gabriella answered Sharpay, while holding back the tears.

"Gabriella?"

"I am sorry...you know how I get, when we talk about...Jake" Gabriella apologized.

"We weren't talking about Jake, we were talking about you...dating again" Sharpay told her.

"Maybe you're right Shar...maybe I should start dating again" Gabriella said. "Yea" Sharpay said

"But how will I find the right guy?" Gabriella asked worriedly

"No need to worry, because there is a website you go to and you fill out some questions and they match you up with your perfect match" Sharpay said like she was the smartest person ever.

"The internet...I don't know Shar"

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yo Troy past it" said Chad to Troy. They were playing a basketball in Troy's backyard.

"I need a girlfriend" Troy said out of the blue to Chad.

"That was random" said Chad.

"I am serious" Troy said to Chad with a serious look.

"And I need one know" Troy said.

"Go on the internet" Chad told him.

"Nah, those sites take forever to hook you up" Troy said as he shot a ball in the hoop.

"Not this one, you go to this website and you fill out some questions and they 'hook' you up with your perfect match" Chad informed Troy.

"And it only takes about 2 days"

"Maybe i'll try it" Troy said, still unsure.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"Trust me, this website is good" Said Sharpay

"Ok fine" said Gabriella. They both went on the upstairs to the computer.

"Type up)" Sharpay said as Gabriella typed.

"Ok saids here to fill out this form...then upload it...then they'll email me, sounds easy" said Gabriella as she filled out he form.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

"Dude, You gotta try it" Chad said as he tried to convince Troy.

"Ok" Troy said as he finnaly gave in. They went into Troy's room.

"Ok, type Chad said as Troy typed.

"I have to fill out this form, then upload it" said Troy as he read.

"What are you waiting for start answering some questions" Chad said.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

"Question # 1...How old are you?" They both read (Troy and Gabriella)

"17" They both wrote down

"Question # 2...Where do you live?"

"Albequerque" They both answer.

They both kept answering questions and kept getting the same answers. Soon, they uploaded the form.

"So what did it say?" Sharpay asked inpatiently.

"Relax, shar they said they were going to email me as soon as they get the results"

NOTE: They're not together, I just didn't want to keep separating

---------------------------------------------------------------------

"So dude, what happened?" Chad asked.

"They're going to email me as soon as they get the results" Troy answered.

The next day both of them checked their email and saw they had mail.

"From: Troy Bolton" Troy read, he opened it up and read:

_Dear, Mr. Bolton_

_We are happy to in form you, we found your perfect match. We unfortunately can't tell you her name. You have to ask her yourself. We are giving you 2 Screenames, so you can talk to each other. Your screename is: __**T17**__ and hers is __**G17**__ we hope we helped you find your perfect match._

_Sincerly,_

_Mr.Callugham_

_Company Manager __**(made up)**_

_------------------------------------------------------------------_

Gabriella read the same thing. She almost fainted. She loged onto her Screename only to Find Troy already sign on before she could write anything, he wrote to her:**(i am gonna use aim talking like : u, r, ur and stuff like that if u dont understand review and tell me)**

**T17: Hey**

G17:Hey

**T17: Sooo, ur my perfect match**

G17: I guess so.

_Gabriella couldn't think of anything to talk about._

**T17: So wats ur name?**

G17: i'll tell u if u tell me

**T17: Mines Troy**

G17: Gabriella

**T17:beautiful name**

G17:thanks u too

G17: I g2g but i'll talk to u later

**T17: Soo soon :(**

_"He doesn't want me to leave. How sweet." She thought._

G17: My mom wants me to do my homework

**T17: well u can do it and still talk to me **

_"I hope she says yes" Troy thought_

G17: How about we meet at the Chateau at 8

_"Gabriella what are you doing you haven't even met the guy yet" She thought, _but before she could type: nevermind. He said "perfect" then sign off. _" Great Gabriella know if you don't go he's gonna hate you, but if you do he could be a weirdo, I guess i am just gonna have to take a chance and go" She thought._

It was almost 8 and Gabriella drove off to the Chateau an italian restaurant. She parked her car and went in.

"_Now all you have to do is look for a guy eating alone" she thought "Great" _she said because there was a million boys eating alone. She went to all of them and asked they If they were Troy.

"Troy?" She asked a man. "Sorry...no"

"Troy?" she asked another man "No but you can sit down if you'd like"

"No thanks" she answered. After about 20 minutes looking for Troy, she sat in a table and a waittress came.

"Would you like to order miss?" She asked

"In a couple minutes" Gabriella answered, She wasn't hungry. Then somebody tapped her in the shoulder.

"Gabriella?" He asked. She turned around and asked "Troy?"

"Yea" They both said at the same time. They both sitted down.

"I thought you weren't coming" Gabriella told him.

"Well, you told me Chateau at 8 and I don't know if you know this but there are 2 other Chateau's in Albequerque? I was looking for you but nobody by the name Gabriella until I came here and you were the only girl sitting alone" He explained.

"Oh right, how could I forget that" Gabriella apologised.

"It's ok...as long as we're finally together" Troy whispered but Gabriella heard him.

"Yea...together" Gabriella said, she was starting to feel so comfortable around him. They leaned in and were about to kiss when--

"You ready to order miss?" The waitress asked and then she realise she interrupted their kiss.

"Oh I am sorry, I hope I didn't interrupt anything" She said

"No it's ok" Gabriella said.

_"No it's not ok you interrupted our kiss" Troy thought_

They ordered their food,ate it, then left. They arrived at Gabriella's house, he opened the car door for her, she smiled at him and he smiled back. Gabriella tripped on her long black dress. Luckly Troy caught her, before she could hit the ground.

"You ok?" He asked.

"Yea, thanks to you" She said thanking him. Their lips were centimeters apart, when she leaned and kissed him, he felt her soft lips pressed against his.

"Ummm...that was for...catching me when I tripped" She try to explain.

"Well then you should trip more often" He said jokingly. "I do, trust me" She said and walked in.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Gabriella and Troy had been spending lots of time together, exactly a month, and he had already asked her to be his girlfriend and she accepted.

Troy and Gabriella were sitting down next to a tree watching the sun set.

"I love spending time with you" Troy said as he hugged Gabriella.

"I love you, Gabi"

"Me too" She said "Gabriella can I ask you something?"

"Yea sure, what's up" she said.

"Well, I always tell you I love you and you always answer, "me too, same here, or yea sure, me too" How come you never tell me, you love me?" Troy was waiting for answer but Gabriella didn't answer so Troy spoke up.

"Is it because you don't love me?" He asked her.

"No, Troy...it's just that...that" Gabriella said holding back the tears.

"That what?" Troy asked.

"Before my ex boyfriend died...I promised him...I would never say 'i love you' to anybody, I am sorry" Gabriella was know in tears.

"It's ok, now I understand, I think I need to give you sometime to think this over" Troy said, but before he could get up Gabriella pulled him down, and gave him a passionate kiss.

"I love You Troy" She said, Troy was shocked, but he responded with 3 words.

"I love You too, Gabi"

**THE END**

**Please review and tell me if you liked it. I will understand if you didn't.**


End file.
